moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor
The Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor (often referred to as the Oscar for Best Supporting Actor) is an award presented annually by the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences (AMPAS). It is given in honor of an actor who has delivered an outstanding performance in a supporting role while working within the film industry. At the 9th Academy Awards ceremony held in 1937, Walter Brennan was the first winner of this award for his role in Come and Get It. Initially, winners in both supporting acting categories were awarded plaques instead of statuettes. Beginning with the 16th ceremony held in 1944, however, winners received full-sized statuettes. Currently, nominees are determined by single transferable vote within the actors branch of AMPAS; winners are selected by a plurality vote from the entire eligible voting members of the Academy. Since its inception, the award has been given to 74 actors. Brennan has received the most awards in this category with three awards. Brennan, Jeff Bridges, Robert Duvall, Arthur Kennedy, Jack Nicholson, and Claude Rains were nominated on four occasions, more than any other actor. As of the 2018 ceremony, Sam Rockwell is the most recent winner in this category for his role as Officer Jason Dixon in Three Billboards Outside Ebbing, Missouri. Winners and nominees In the following table, the years are listed as per Academy convention, and generally correspond to the year of film release in Los Angeles County; the ceremonies are always held the following year. was the first winner in this category for 1936's Come and Get It; He would also win for his roles in Kentucky (1938) and The Westerner (1940).|alt=Black and white publicity photo of Walter Brennan promoting the television series The Real McCoys in 1958.]] won in 1942 for his performance in Johnny Eager.|alt=Black and white publicity photo of Van Heflin 1942.]] won for his performance in 1943's The More the Merrier.]] won for his role in 1950's All About Eve.]] won twice for his roles in Viva Zapata! (1952) and Lust for Life (1956). ]] won for his performance in 1953's From Here to Eternity.]] won for his role in Mister Roberts (1955).]] won twice for his performances in Spartacus (1960) and Topkapi (1964).]] won twice in this category for his roles in Hud (1963) and Being There (1979).]] , Joel Grey won this award in 1972, becoming one of eight individuals to win both an Oscar and a Tony Award for the same role.|alt=Photo of Joel Grey attending the 45th Primetime Emmy Awards in 1993.]] won for his performance as Vito Corleone in ''The Godfather Part II.]] won for his performance in The Sunshine Boys. (1975).|alt=Photo of George Burns in 1986.]] won two consecutive awards in 1976 and 1977 for his roles in All the President's Men and Julia.|alt=Black-and-white photo of Jason Robards in 1975.]] earned two nominations in this category resulting in a win for his performance in The Deer Hunter (1978).|alt=Photo of Christopher Walken in 2009.]] became the youngest winner in this category for his role as Conrad Jarrett in the 1980 film Ordinary People.]] won for his performance in 1982's An Officer and a Gentleman, becoming the first black actor to win in this category.|alt=Photo of Louis Gossett, Jr. in 2008.]] won for his role in Terms of Endearment (1983).]] won twice for his roles in Hannah and Her Sisters (1986) and The Cider House Rules (1999).]] won for his performance in The Untouchables (1987).|alt=Sean Connery at the 2008 Edinburgh International Film Festival.]] won for his performance in A Fish Called Wanda (1988).|alt=Kevin Kline at the 2010 Toronto International Film Festival.]] won for his role in Glory (1989).|alt=Photo of Denzel Washington after a performance of Julius Caesar in May 2005.]] won for his performace as Tommy DeVito in Goodfellas.]] won for his role in The Fugitive (1993).]] won for his portrayal of Bela Lugosi in Ed Wood (1994).|alt=Photo of Martin Landau at the Toronto International Film Festival in 2008.]] won for his performance in Good Will Hunting (1997).|alt=Photo of Robin Williams at the Happy Feet premiere in 2011.]] won for his role in 2000's Traffic.|alt=Photo of Benicio Del Toro speaking at San Diego Comic Con in 2013.]] won for his performance as John Bayley in Iris (2001).|alt=Photo of Jim Broadbent at the Toronto International Film Festival in 2010.]] won for his performance in Mystic River (2003).|alt=Tim Robbins—a white male with close-cut gray hair, light-colored eyes, smiling and wearing narrow, plastic-framed eyeglasses and a dark gray jacket over a black shirt—attending the Toronto International Film Festival in September 2012 at age 53.]] won for his performance in Million Dollar Baby (2004).|alt=Photo of Morgan Freeman at the Forbes MEET Conference in LA in 2006.]] won for his role Syriana (2005).|alt=Photo of George Clooney at the premiere of the film The Men Who Stare at Goats in 2009.]] won for his performance in 2006's Little Miss Sunshine. |alt=Photo of Alan Arkin with his wife Suzanne at the 2012 Toronto International Film Festival]] won for his performance in No Country for Old Men (2007).|alt=Photo of Javier Bardem at the unveiling ceremony of for his star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame in 2012.]] won posthumously for his role as The Joker in The Dark Knight (2008), the first win for portraying a comic book character.|alt=Photo of Heath Ledger attending the Berlin Film Festival in 2006.]] won twice for his roles in Inglourious Basterds (2009) and Django Unchained (2012).]] won for his performance as Dicky Eklund in The Fighter (2010).|alt=Photo of Christian Bale backstage at the 83rd Academy Awards in 2011.]] became the oldest acting Oscar winner for his performance in Beginners (2011).|alt=Upper torso of a gray-haired old man. He is wearing a teal T-shirt with a grey sweater tied around his neck.]] won for his role as a trans woman in Dallas Buyers Club (2013).|alt=Photo of Jared Leto at the San Diego Comic-Con in 2016.]] won for his role in Whiplash (2014).|alt=Photo of J. K. Simmons attending the 15th Screen Actors Guild Awards in 2009.]] won for portraying Rudolf Abel in Bridge of Spies (2015).|alt=Photo of Mark Rylance at the Belasco Theatre in October 2013.]] became the first Muslim to win an acting Oscar for his role in Moonlight (2016).|alt=Photo of Mahershala Ali at the Toronto Film Festival in 2013.]] Multiple wins and nominations The following individuals received two or more Best Supporting Actor awards: The following individuals received three or more Best Supporting Actor nominations: Age superlatives Multiple wins and nominations The following individuals received two or more Best Supporting Actor awards: The following individuals received three or more Best Supporting Actor nominations: Age superlatives See also * All Academy Award acting nominees * BAFTA Award for Best Actor in a Supporting Role * Independent Spirit Award for Best Supporting Male * Critics' Choice Movie Award for Best Supporting Actor * Golden Globe Award for Best Supporting Actor – Motion Picture * Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by a Male Actor in a Supporting Role Category:Academy Awards Category:Best Supporting Actor Academy Award winners Category:Film awards for supporting actor